Taeny's Stories
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple Taeny (TiffanyxTaeYeon) du groupe coréen SNSD/GIRL'S GENERATION [Yuri] [Tiffany/TaeYeon] [LockSmiths] Others: SooSica, YoonYul...


**Salut à toutes ! **  
**Bon, je sais, je n'ai rien upload depuis un petit moment maintenant... Mais je n'ai simplement plus d'inspiration pour mes stories... donc je préfère les laisser comme elles sont pour le moment plutôt que de les gâcher en bâclant.**  
**Bref, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS Taeny, qui sera le premier d'un recueil. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, ce pairing concerne Tiffany Hwang et Kim TaeYeon, du groupe SNSD (Girl's Generation). C'est un girls band coréen.**  
**J'e****** profondément ceux qui n'aiment pas ce groupe et critiquent, donc si vous n'appréciez pas, contentez vous de passer votre chemin au lieu de commenter pour dire des conneries, ça arrangera tout le monde !**  
**En revanche, je passe le bonjour à tout(e)(s) les LockSmiths et Sones ! **  
**Assez parlé, place à l'OS. Il n'a pas été corrigé, et écrit vers les 2h du matin donc... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Baby's Time !**

« Les filles, à vous de jouer. Prenez soin du bébé ! »

C'est complètement paniquée que Tiffany regarde la nounou sortir de la pièce. Et alors que la porte se referme sur cette dernière, toutes les filles se concentrent sur le bébé.  
Toutes, sauf elle.

Elle à toujours eu un blocage avec ces petits êtres fragiles et pleurnicheurs. Trop peur de leur faire mal, trop peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut… Alors l'américaine à pris la décision qui lui semblait la plus sage : rester à l'écart.

C'était sans compter sur TaeYeon. La leader des SNSD sortait ses plus beaux sourires pour faire rire le bébé, et Tiffany se sentait fondre. Se mordant fortement la lèvre, l'américaine sourit en coin. Totalement omnibulée par l'attitude chaleureuse et joviale que démontrait TaeYeon, si réservée en général, elle n'entendit pas HyoYeon arriver vers elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Eh Fanny… Ferme la bouche, tu baves »

La brune tourna vivement la tête , les joues roses.

« Je ne bave pas... Je regarde le bébé. »

« Arrête de mentir … Le seul « _bébé_ » que tu regardes actuellement est la fille que TU appelles « _Bébé_ » en temps normal »

De roses, les joues de Tiffany passèrent au pivoine. Gênée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec TaeYeon était une chose sur laquelle elle n'aimait pas trop s'exprimer. C'était son jardin secret, son intimité. Et elle ne la partageait qu'avec la principale concernée…

« Aller Fanny, arrête de rougir ! Je t'embête tu le sais bien ! »

Elle fit un « _oui_ » de la tête, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle se contenta d'observer Tae à la dérobée, durant de longues minutes.

...

De son côté, TaeYeon s'amusait comme une folle. Ce bébé était vraiment éveillé, et elle adorait jouer avec lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, des légers picotements se firent sentir dans sa nuque, et elle se sentit observée. Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de la personne qui l'épiait, et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard de braise de Tiffany.

_...Tiffany…_

TaeYeon pourrait en parler pendant des heures, tant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette fille étaient sans limites. Sa toute première relation, son premier amour … Cela l'avait un peu perturbée au début, ne comprenant pas son obsession à toujours vouloir avoir Fanny dans son champ de vision. Sa jalousie lorsque quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras. Ce besoin irrépressible de la savoir heureuse. Voir son sourire illuminer son visage…

Elle se leva après avoir confié le bébé à Yoona, qui poussa un petit cri hystérique avant de s'emparer précipitamment du petit être.

S'asseyant aux côtés de Fanny, elle lui sourit et saisit sa main, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Tiffany pris le temps d'observer TaeYeon, et se rendit compte une nouvelle fois de la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par une personne si exceptionnelle...

« Fanny ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne va pas ? »

La voix inquiète de la leader et la main douce qu'elle passa sur sa joue chamboulèrent Tiffany, qui sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Le bonheur à l'état pur.

« Oui ça va ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Tu avais l'air ailleurs »

« … »

_Je fantasmais juste sur toi et une hypothétique famille à nous…_

Hum non, bien trop direct.

« Je réfléchissais »

Tae sonda son regard quelques secondes, et comprit immédiatement à quoi Fanny faisait référence. C'était comme ça entre elles : pas besoin de mots.

« Ah oui ? Et à quoi ? »

La plus petite se colla totalement à la brune, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir contre elle.

« Euh… Je… rien de spécial… »

Pas convaincue, Tae se pencha vers l'oreille de Tiffany et murmura :

« Tu as le droit de dire que me voir avec ce bébé t'a donné des idées tu sais… Je pouvais presque voir des étoiles sortir de tes yeux _baby_… »

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, l'américaine s'empourpra violemment, sous le regard amusé de Tae et entendu de Hyohyeon.

* * *

**Tadaaaam ! C'est un peu court, mais c'est comme ça que je voulais qu'il rende.**

**Je tenais à m'excuser auprès des grands fans de la K-POP/J-POP, je sais que je n'ai pas du tout respecter les "unnie", "hyung" et je sais pas quoi là... Mais j'estime que quand on ne maîtrise pas, on ne fait pas ! ^^**  
**Donc prenez cet OS comme une version française * tire la langue ***

**Ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il existe des fictions SNSD en français sur FF, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me donner les liens ! Surtout si c'est du Taeny ! **

**Je cherche éventuellement quelqu'un qui pourrait co-écrire avec moi, et un/une bêta.**

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dis, à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS ! 


End file.
